We request a 4K by 4K CCD camera designed for cryo-EM. The camera will be installed in a JEOL JEM2010 FasTEM/STEM microscope. The cryo-EM facility is dedicated to studying the 3D structures of biological macromolecules. These protein complexes play critical roles in human health and disease. The microscope is located in Brookhaven National Lab and operated by Huilin Li, who holds a joint appointment between BNL and Biochemistry and Cell Biology Department in Stony Brook University. The large format camera and its associated software will enable microscopy automation and cryo-TEM and cryo-STEM bimodal tomography, thus significantly increase the microscopy throughput and research productivity. There are three large institutes on Long Island, New York, that conduct NIH-supported research. These are the so-called Long Island Tri-Institutes: SUNY Stony Brook being in the middle, Brookhaven National Laboratory about 15 miles to the east, and Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory about 15 miles to the west. There are numerous needs for cryo-EM imaging of large biological assemblies from local researchers. However, our cryo-EM group is the only facility available on Long Island. The requested instrument will facilitate existing NIH-funded cryo-EM projects, with the likelihood of accommodating several more projects from local biomedical community. Public Health Relevance: We request a CCD camera designed for recording digital images in an electron microscope. The microscopy facility is dedicated to studying the 3D structures of biological macromolecules. These protein complexes play critical roles in human health and disease. The large format camera and its associated software will enable microscopy automation and significantly increase the microscopy throughput and research productivity.